


Abundance

by phoenikxs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenikxs/pseuds/phoenikxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will forever associate peaches with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abundance

He will forever associate peaches with her. Which is unfortunate, given that the fruit in question is no longer the rarity it was back in Essos now that they have conquered the Iron Throne. On the contrary. Peaches seem to be everywhere in King’s Landing. 

He might be able to deal with this abundance of peaches if all they did was remind him of her. He is serving as the First of her Queensguard after all, so there is hardly a day he doesn’t see her. No, being reminded of her, seeing her, being in her presence is no longer a problem. Some days it still hurts, but he would rather be by her side and endure the discomfort and heartbreak than be without her.

What is much harder to bear is that peaches remind him of all that he has lost. The way she trusted him implicitly. How he used to be her confidant and advisor. The way she looked at him when he gave her a peach in the desert. As though it was the greatest gift she had ever received. As though she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have him by her side. And how she had looked that night on the _Balerion_ after he had kissed her. The softness of her lips. The feel of her tongue battling with his. The way she used to look at him in the days and weeks following the kiss. Full of wonder, sadness, and longing.

Through his betrayal he has not only lost her trust and friendship, he has lost the possibility of more. And that is what hurts most of all.

He used to dream of home. Of Bear Island. Nowadays, he dreams that some day she will forgive him. Really, truly forgive him. Not with words, as she has done countless times, but in her heart. He dreams of her looking at him the way she used to. He dreams of finding the Westerosi equivalent of an Essos peach.


End file.
